The Legend of the Teen Titans
by Munchlax387
Summary: The complete story of the Teen Titans including nonfamous ones like Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash and the villains that they face off against. Learn the complete record of all the Teen Titans adventures. Rated T for violence and deaths. Chapter 12 Up
1. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 1: Attacked!

Chapter One: Attacked!

Kristina Logan sat in her unicycle going all throughout the state. She had been riding it for over four hours, but she liked it. There was nothing she enjoyed more then riding on her unicyle and seeing the world.

She had no job, and she spent most of her day riding around. She didn't need a job, either. She had over 600 million in the bank - her husband had been very rich. And although he had died three months ago, Kristina had managed to manage a living with his money, and she planned to do so for at least eight years. Unfortunately Samuel Logannever lived to see the baby.

Yes, Kristina Logan was having a baby. She was a little over nine months pregnant, and hoped for her baby to come soon. She was planning to name him Samuel after his father.

Soon she came to notice that she was inside a forest, although she had been there for ten minutes. She decided to turn around and that she would now begin her three-and-a-half hour trek home (four-and-a-half if she took the long way like the way there). However, before she could do so, something hit her from behind, causing her to fall off her unicycle.

Immediately turning around, Kristina saw that what had attacked her had been a monkeyof a dark green color. She started to run away from it, not thinking twice about the fact that she could never make it home without her unicycle and would have to come back for it eventually. However, the monkey was too fast for her, and tackled her back on to the ground, giving her scratches all over.

A few yards away, a scientist named Victor Stone witnessed the event and ran over to her. The monkey was gone, and he grabbed her and brought her into the plane he had used to get there. He immediately turned the engine on and started piloting the plan back to his laboratory. His laboratory was very large, and many of the scientists who worked at the Stone Corporation could be able to help her.

Once he arrived at the laboratory, he carried Kristina into the medical room, ordering some doctors to attend to her at once. He used his arm to knock hundreds of tools off of a bed, and layed her down on it. Seeing this was all he could do at the moment, he went down to another room to tend to his son.

Three hours later, Victor was still cuddling around with his two-year-old son.

"Daddy love sweet little baby Victor?"

"Yeah, Daddy loves little baby!"

Big Victor gave little Victor a big kiss on the cheek. "Now Daddy's got some work to do."

"Daddy no leave baby!"

"Daddy has to."

"Baby come with Daddy!"

"Baby can't. Daddy has to go to Daddy work by himself. Now why doesn't baby take a nap, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, baby!"

"Bye, Daddy!"

Big Victor kissed little Victor on the cheek and left. He went into the medical room.

"How is the patient doing?"

"Her heart has stopped," replied the doctor. "We managed to heal all of her wounds, but when she was scratched by the monkey, she was poisoned with a venom called aleodoctrin. Not many species have that venom in them. It'll be hard to find some."

"Well, why would we need some?"

"We will need to use the aleodoctrin as an antidote. You see, it appears this woman was pregnant. We managed to deliver the baby before the woman's death, but the aleodoctrin is inside his body, too. If we don't get more of the aleodoctrin and fast, he'll only live for three more hours. Max.

"I'll go get some then, " Victor replied. "I'll be back as soon as I get the aleodoctrin. But getting isn't going to be easy."

October 7, 2005

In the next chapter I will introduce Beast Boy. Please R&R.


	2. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 2: Friends

Chapter Two: Friends

Back in the Arizona woods, Victor Stone searched around for the monkey. It was probably the only animal in the forest that possessed aleodoctrin, and the chances of finding it were slim. However, he was far more determined then any hospital worker would have been. He would find the monkey and get the boy the aleodoctrin. He had to.

After ten minutes of searching, he saw the little creature scurry past him. He ran after it, but it was much faster then he was. He soon managed to escape. He saw it twice more, and twice more he failed to capture it.

He then decided to set a trap for it, which was hard to do with his small amount of supplies. However, he managed to do it and finally caught the monkey and brought it back to the lab.

He barged into the medical room and layed the monkey down on the table. His surgeons began working on getting aleodoctrin out of him and soon managed to inject it into the baby. He would be perfectly fine after a few days.

Victor Stone called in a government agency who, after a good study with both Kristina and her son, recognized them as the Logans. Victor adopted him and named him Garfield Christopher. He and Little Victor became fast friends.

During the next two weeks, something starnge began happening to Garfield. His body started to lose its tan coloring and become green. When Stone Laboratories did some tests on him, they said that the aleodoctrin had effected him by making him turn green. Big Victor believed that there would be other symptoms. And he was right.

A little over a month later, Garfield and Little Victor were playing outside and stopped to look at the birds. They related to each other how they wished they were birds and could fly. Garfield wished very strongly that he would become a bird. And he did.

Garfield and Little Victor hurried to report the event to the latter's father, which resulted in even more testing. The Stones soon discovered that the aleodoctrin also gave him the ability to shapeshift into any creature - but he would always stay green.

October 8, 2005

In the next chapter I will introduce Robin. Please R&R.


	3. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 3: Beast Boy

Chapter Three: Beast Boy

Five years after the discovery of Garfield's powers, he began school. Victor was already in second grade and was a popular child in school. Garfield looked forward to getting the same reputation. However, he never got it.

No sooner had Garfield walked in the door did the kids start to tease him. First they began calling him Greenie and Green-O and Super-Freak. At recess, a soccer ball got caught in his spiky green hair.

"Darn," a kid remarked. "The ball got caught in the tree ."

Garfield couldn't take it anymore. He transformed into a rhincoerous and attacked the kid. Garfield got in deep trouble for doing this and now that the kids new that he turned into animals, they had a new name for him - Beast Boy.

However, on young Garfield's fourth day of school, he met someone in his class who liked him. His name was Dic Grayson.

When Garfield walked out on to the playground that day, Dic was already out and asked him if he wanted to play soccer with him. Shocked at being accepted and what's more, asked to play a game, he said nothing.

Dic waited patiently. Garfield soon accepted, but he didn't let his guard down because he wasn't sure whether or not he was being mocked. It took him a while to finally realize that he wasn't.

Once recess was almost over, the game ended. Dic and Garfield started to talk for a while and they soon discovered that they were in the same class. They became fast friends.

Although Dic was quite fond of Garfield, he still called him Beast Boy. Garfield wondered why. When he got around to asking him, he said he thought Beast Boy sounded a lot better then Garfield, and Garfield agreed, so from then on he was known as Beast Boy.

October 9, 2005

In the next chapter I will introduce ElastiGirl. Please R&R.


	4. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 4: Mrs Farr

Chapter Four: Mrs. Farr

There were two Kindergarten classes at the school which Dic and Beast Boy attended. One was the class of Mr. Bruck. The other was the class of Mrs. Farr.

Rita Farr was a very nice teacher, but if someone broke the rules, she would punish them. And she was easily able to do so because of her flexibility. She could twist and turn her body anyway she wanted to, and no one dared mess with her.

Mrs. Farr had previously been an actress. However, three years ago while filming a movie near a volcano, the volcano erupted and while she escaped, the gases added more elastic to her skin, giving her these powers. She then quit acting and became a teacher.

Ever since the first day of school, Mrs. Farr had taken a particular liking to Beast Boy. Knowing that he was an outcast, she tried her hardest to make him feel welcome in the school. And she succeeded.

Mrs. Farr also knew Dic was a nice little boy, but never showed the kind of kindness to him as she did to Beast Boy. I would hardly call it favoritism, but Mrs. Farr saw the brilliance in Beast Boy although he acted stupid and looked weird. In ways, Beast Boy had better qualities than Dic.

Mr. Bruck, the other Kindergarten teacher at the school, was very strict and was never as nice to the children as Mrs. Farr. Everyone, including Mrs. Farr, knew that Mr. Bruck had a huge crush on her, but Mrs.Farr didn't think he was her type. Although she was looking for a boyfriend, she spent much more time with her class and cared about them far more then she cared about finding a boyfriend. But she would have one all too soon.

October 10, 2005

Mento will be introduced in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 5: Boyfriend

Chapter Five: Boyfriend

It was mid-February at Jump City Elementary School, and Mrs. Parr walked into class happily.

"I have something to tell you, class," she said.

"What is it," the kids chimed back.

"I think I may have a boyfriend." Mrs. Parr told her class everything. They were her best friends.

"Who is it?" everyone asked excitedly.

"Is it Mr. Bruck?" asked Oswald Jenkins. The class happily agreed. They had been waiting for Mrs. Parr and Mr. Bruck to get together for a long time.

"No," she said. "It's not Mr. Bruck."

"Aw," the class said unhappily.

"Then who is it?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"He is a very smart, very niceman named Steve Dayton," she replied happily.

"Steve Dayton!" the class yelled. Steve Dayton was deemed the smartest man in Arizona, and owned a large chain of businesses that did all kinds of jobs. He was an expert at all of them, and spent a lot of time in his work, which was playing a very large part in all of the jobs. Not only was Steve Dayton the richest man in Arizona, but he was also the most famous and the most respected.

"Yes, Steve Dayton," Rita said gleefully.

October 11, 2005

That's all I can think of for today, but expect more in the next chapter in which I will introduce Speedy. It won't relate at all to any of these chapters, as a matter of fact, it might as well even take place before these five.

Okay, my reviewers, it might contradict a fewsmall details, but they are small ones,and as a matter of fact I had the thing about Cyborg knowing Beast Boy's name in mind before I wrote the story,but I figured it wouldn't make a difference and no one would even notice. And I know there were certain origins already made up for them in the comics, but hey, if I just write about those orgins, where's the creativity? I do use a lot of facts about their origins from the comics(Robin's parents being killed(although that won't be until chapter 9), Beast Boy having fatal disease and the venom from the monkey, Cyborg getting fatal disease that kills his mother(although that won't be until later either), etc.) but I add my touches into them, as you see with Beast Boy. I am making Mento and ElastiGirl meet Beast Boy because of school(and by the way I used the same origin of ElastiGirl's powers as the comics). And I will have a completely new story for Speedy and some of it won't even be revealed until WAAAAY later, although I will include Green Arrow. By the way this is just Arch 1. Each arch has 100 chapters. Arch 1 is called Origins.

See ya tomorrow w/Chapter 6, and keep up with the reviews!


	6. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 6: Lone Ranger

Chapter Six: The Lone Ranger

Just a few months after Beast Boy was born in the hands of doctors taking him out of the body of his poisoned mother, another baby found himself inside a dark cave when he opened his eyes for the first time. He knew nothing -nothing about families, nothing about eating, nothing aboutseeing, nothing about haring, nothing about talking - nothing. And because in the cave where he woke up in there was neither light nor noise, he had no way of learning any of these things. But after a little while, he started to do simple things, move his hands, move his fingers, move his toes, move his mouth, all that stuff. Now most babies would die in this situation, but not this one.He had a strong desire to learn more as well as a very high IQ. Soon he learned how to walk and move around(and I mean in just a few hours), and when he was hungry, he put things in his mouth(mostly rocks and sand).

It was a few days when he finally saw light (he would have seen it hours before but he kept his eyes closed because he didn't know it made a difference) and when he did, he continued to go towards it. Very soon he realized that you can only see when your eyes are open, and kept them open.Once he finally got out of the cave, the sudden light was a shock (pretend you're in the movie theater for three days and not just three hours and then you go outside)and he closed his eyes for a while.

He soon grew accustomed to seeing, and eventually, hearing, things, and he learned about people and animals and all, although he thought cars and trucks were also living things. No one ever saw him (if they did they would gasp at the naked baby walking around town). He also learned about talking and learned some simple words (surprisingly not a, an, and the)like "hi", "hello", "go", "come", and "stop". But it was a few days before someone met him.

October 12, 2005

No reviews since before, but I hoped you guys liked this chapter, Green Arrow will be introduced in the next one.Please R&R.


	7. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 7: Speedy

Chapter Seven: Speedy

One day the baby in the last chapter wandered into Kinka City, Arizona, and soon found himself on the grounds of Queen Manor. He was now four months old, and he had not been spotted once. But that was about to change.

Oliver Queen walked out of Queen Manor not expecting to see a little naked baby sitting there. Oliver called the authorities and even after three months, they had not detected who he was. Oliver kept him and called him Roy.

Kinka City as well as all of the surrounding counties knew very well a c begged Oliver to continue fighting crime, or at least let him do it on his own, but he refused. Roy was upset about this for years, and never got over it.

Kind of a sure chapter, but no one really reads this much anyway, and I do a chapter a day, in tomorrow's Aqualad will be introduced I think. I really made no plans for the chapter but I expect to get both some Cyborg and some Aqualad into it.


	8. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 8: The Demon

Chapter Eight: The Demon of Echailoqie

Five thousand billion light years away from Earth lie a tiny planet called Echailoqie(EH-kuh-LOKE). The residents of the planet, the Echailoqians, were a happy people who worshipped an orange ball of fire that lay in a glass circle in the center of the Grand Castle. Seated in front of it in his mighty throne lay King Skara.

Then one day something terrible happened. A mystical power from inside the ball of fire escaped. It first blew up the castle, and then proceededto destroy the entire planet. But it did not stop there. The demon continued on, traveling through space, destroying many prosperous planets, until finally it headed to Earth in 1831 B.C., billions of years after the destruction of Echailoqie. However, it hit an erupting volcano as well as a glacier also headed towards Earth. A very large hole in the ground was made, and the demon, still composed of fire, fell into it. The hole was covered with ice, and the demon was trapped inside...until almost 4,000 years later.

Then, in 2001, a small puppet of a king made by a factory with earth, used part of the demon. The demon possessed the puppet, and broke out of the store that night. He now called himself the Puppet King, and wanted everyone to be destroyed and be replaced with his own puppets.

The Puppet King returned to the site and gathred the other pieces of his soul. He created a lair in the form of a puppet theater for himself and put them intoa jar. He started to create puppets of actual people and when he would finish one, he would take some of the chemicals out of the jar and put them in the puppets. He planned to switch out their souls for those of the puppets, and then destroy the puppets. Soon he would have control over everyone - they would be his puppets...

October 14, 2005

Kind of short, but hey, tomorrow and the next day is an extra-long two-part chapter. Neither introduce anyone, but both put a different main character into a group that they are in before they join the Teen Titans. It will be called "Good-Byes". Please R&R!


	9. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 9: Goodbyes I

It's been a while sicne I've done a chapter about the Three Musketeeers. The two-parter will be about them, though.

Chapter Nine: Good Byes (1)

Beast Boy and Victor were going to the circus one night. Neither were really fond of it, but they were going because Dic's family was the trapese group. Victor had been introudced to Dic in December, and now it was March. Another reason was because Bruce Wayne was attending the circus. He was coming all the way from Gotham City in California. If Steve Dayton was popular in Arizona, Bruce Wayne was popular in the entire Southwest. He was coming because the circus was an extremely popular one and only came to one town every March. This was the first time in 12 years had been so close to Gotham, and he wanted to attend.

Beast Boy and Victor met Dic before he and his family went into the dressing room to prepare. They had known his parents for only a month and a half, but they were very fond of them. They were very, very nice people. However, they seemed rather tense about something today. Beast Boy and Victor wondered why.

Two days before the show, a roughneck name Tony Zucco had been in a spat with the circus owner, Jim Haley. At the end of the argument, Zucco threatened to get revenge on Haley. No one knew how Zucco planned to do this, but they did know one thing: When Tony Zucco threatens someone, he means it.

The circus was actually a better one then Beast Boy and Victor expected for the first half hour. The stunts were quite amazing, and very high quality. Beast Boy and Victor had been to circuses before, but never any this good.

After a while, it was time for Dic and his parents to go on stage as the Flying Graysons. Dic was excited about this; ot was his first time performing. They began their act. Dic was a little nervous, but not much. He had practiced months for this.

Once Dic's turn was over, he realized that the rope was cut. Who had cut it. A thought flashed through his mind. Tony Zucco! He tried to warn his parents, but it was too late... Beast Boy and Victor gasped with fear as they saw what had happened. The circus ended and the police arrived.

Beast Boy and Victor hurried to find Dic. It wasn't long before they managed to. All three were shocked.

"Dic...", said Victor. He was lost for words.

"Dic," said Beast Boy, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"No one expected this," said Victor.

It was a while before Dic spoke. "I'm...leaving Jump City."

"What?"

"You can't"

"Bruce Wayne is taking me to Gotham City to live with him. I'm very sorry this had to happen to us, but I'm leaving now, and I don't expect to ever see you guys again."

"I guess this is good-bye, then," said Beast Boy, trying hard to get the words out.

"I guess so," said Dic. "Good-bye."

To be continued...

October 15, 2005


	10. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 10: Goodbyes II

Chapter Ten: Good-Byes (2)

The day after the death of Dic's parents, Beast Boy sulked to school. He now had no friends and was in a world of misery all on his own. Throughout the school day, Beast Boy felt nothing but depressed.

However, when he was getting ready to exit his classroom at the end of the day, Mrs. Farr called him.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy walked to her desk.

"Beast Boy, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Steve Dayton walked into the room and stood next to Mrs. Farr.

"Beast Boy, this is my boyfriend, Steve Dayton."

"How do you do," asked Beast Boy, shaking his hand. However, he did not feel a liking to this guy at all. And he knew Mento could see that.

_Jerk_, thought Beast Boy. He was very smart, and he knew he could tell what he was thinking as well as easily show what he was thinking with out saying it allowed. It didn't make him so great.

_Idiot_, Mento said to him with his mind.

_Dummy._

_Kid._

_Pee-brain._

"I see you two are having a silent conversation," said Mrs. Farr uneasily. "Mr. Dayton is very smart, Beast Boy and knows a lot about minds."

Beast Boy glared at Dayton.

"Steve, Beast Boy is a very bright young man with a great sense of humor. And he absolutely loves to help people."

Beast Boy smirked at Dayton. Now it was his turn to be complimented.

"Beast Boy, Steve and I also love to help others, and we believe that with our abilities, we can do so easier. Wehave both decided to resign from our jobs and help the police to stop criminals."

Beast Boy remained calm, but inside he was very sad. First Dic, and now Mrs. Farr was leaving too? Mento saw this and silently told this to Mrs. Farr.

"Beast Boy," said Mrs. Farr. "We were hoping you could help us out."

"What the-"

"We have spoken with both the school and Victor Stone, both agree that you can come with us and help us to assist the public."

After a pause, she added, "So what do you say, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy stood awestruck for a few minutes before he finally replied, "I'd love to."

October 16, 2005

Well, please let me know how you like'd it. The next chapter will introduce...someone.


	11. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 11: The Torn Pr

The first ten chapters are over and a new one has started! All the chapters introduce someone except the two-part episodes where both parts do something important to the plot. This chapter will introduce Trigon. The One Raven, Raven should be introduced in Chapters Fourteen or Fifteen.

Chapter Eleven: The Torn Prophecy

Long ago, possibly before the events of any of the previous chapters, an evil demon called Trigon walked the face of the earth. He was looking for something - a prophecy, in fact, one made at the beginnings of time. He knew it was his destiny to find it and use it to destroy the world. Mortals would pay for what they had done to him. But what they had done to him can wait.

He walked into an ocean and proceeded, emitting devastating rays at all sea creatures as he walked. He soon came to a large pillar of stone. He broke into it, revealing that it was hollow. He walked inside.

"Ah, Trigon," said a voice from above him. Someone was sitting in a throne well above him, barely able to be seen in the dark water. "Excellent to see you."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well," Trigon said sarcastically. "But can we cut to the chase.

"Ah, yes," the voice replied. "The prophecy."

"That is correct," Trigon said impatiently. "Now, Marveria-"

"Do not call me by that name!" Marveria screeched. "You will refer to me as 'Your Majesty'."

"Okay," Trigon said sarcastically. "Your Majesty. Now where is the prophecy."

"Well," said Marveria, "the scroll containing the prophecy has been ripped in two. Some idiot came in here with an entire army to go snatch it from me. They got most of it. But I still have the part you need."

"Tell me," said Trigon.

"This part of the prophecy states," said Marveria, "The Gem will come of Evil's Fire; the Gem will be his portal. He'll come to claim; he'll come to sire the end of all things mortal."

"But what does it mean?" Trigon asked. "I don't understand it. Stupid prophecy!"

"It means," said Marveria, "that in order to destroy the mortals of the world, you must have a daughter. Not long past her sixteenth birthday, you must use her as a portal to destroy the world."

"But I need a woman to have a child," said Trigon. "Where can I find one?"

"You will find one," said Marveria, "in a place called Azarath. Her name is Aretta. This is all you will need to know. Have the child with her, and then murder her."

"But how do you know all this," Trigon persisted. "How do-"

"There was more to the prophecy, remember?"

"You memorized the prophecy? Tell me the rest was! Tell me!"

"I may only tell you the piece that I have. The other you must go out and search for. Now you have been in my lair long enough. You are to exit now."

"No," Trigon howled. "I won't." He screamed with rage as he tore up to the throne, grabbed Marveria, tore him in two, and threw him to the ground. And with that, he left the lair.

October 17, 2005

Next chapter - Negative Man, Robot Man, Aquaman introduction? One of them, we'll see.


	12. Arch 1: Origins: Chapter 12: Robot

No reviews? I'm going to cry! Wah wah wah wah! starts crying>

Chapter Twelve: Robot

Cliff Steele was in a race against many other racers, but as usual, he was in the lead with all of the others miles behind him. Well all of the others but one, that is. His greatest enemy and rival since birth, Robert Crane was only a yard or two behind him.

Cliff whooped happily. He was having the time of his life. But then he saw something and skidded his car to a stop, but it was too late. The next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed.

"Uh..." he said. "What happened?"

"I am your surgeon, Dr. Robert Parker. You have been out for two and a half years."

"Two and a half years," Cliff groaned. He sat up and then stared frustratedly at his body. "What the devil has happened to me?"

"Your body was consumed in the accident. Luckily, Steve Dayton put you inside a robot body so you could live. He did the same for Robert Crane, who was also injured in the accident."

"I need to go," said Cliff. He got up and left to see Mento, ElastGirl, and Beast Boy standing there.

"What do you want?" Cliff asked agravatedly.

"We wish for you to become a member of our team," said Mento. "We are the Doom Patrol, and the three of us rid the earth of crime together. We do so using our powers. We believe that you can assist us."

Before Cliff could respond, a voice sounded from behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old enemy Cliff Steele.

"Crane," Cliff shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?" He was fuming.

"Thought I'd use the abilities Mr. Dayton gave me to help crime on its way to overrunning the world."

"Well, then, you won't succeed," said Mento. "Doom Patrol, attack!"

Mento, ElastiGirl, and Beast Boy charged at Dayton, who used his steel arms to knock them down.

"Now you can call me RoboLord," he said. "Now time to take you down, Steele!"

Cliff charged at him. "And you can call _me_ Robot Man!" He knocked RoboLord to the floor.

"I'll be seeing you later," said RoboLord. And with that, he dashed away.

"So," said Beast Boy," wanna join?"

"You bet, kid," said Robot Man, huffing.

October 18, 2005

can't really say anything, still crying over the no review thing breaks out in sobs>


End file.
